Lyn: Story of a Heroine
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Lyn Sandlers lives in a world recovering from a horrible resolve over a matter of Unwinding. When she discovers she is about to be unwound she is taken to the facillity praying the Legion will save her and others like her. Time flies fast for Unwinds.


Note: Neal Shusterman owns Unwind and he can keep it. DC owns Legion. I own Lyn.

Chapter One: I am an Unwind. Help me?

My name's Lyn Sandlers...Not much of a name I know. I have long brown hair and dark murky green eyes. The thing that sets me apart from other 31st century kids is...I'm scheduled to die in five days. Because of an illegal underground practice of unwinding. Now you see something happened a century or two ago when an unwind with asthma was unwound during an attack. They took a serious thing and turned it into their excuse for murder. The pa rents do infact find out what happens to their child. And parents of millions sued and tried desperatly to get their children back. Thats when it was made illegal.

But the underground practices still happen. Why was I, signed up to be unwound if its an underground pratice and illegal? My parents. Yep them of course naturally the parents sign off their kids if they do bad in school get in a fight out of anger. My parents oh no couldn't be merciful like those other parents. I was unwound because they didn't want to go to court about custody over me. They're getting a devorce and I'm one last damned thing to worry about. My parents mutually agreed to it.

Usually us unwinds don't find out until its too late. But a lot of us gets are smarter then we were a century ago. We know what our people did then and the Legion and others try to make it right but...

Its not enough! A person can hide their evidence. Even our best hospitals use unwind parts still because their cheap and easier then going through tons of paperwork.

On the outside New Metropolis is a beautiful city and on the inside just as pretty. Its the undertoe the scum that does the worst. The Fatal Five pffft even they aren't heartless enough to come up with that. Your alive and being taken apart literally! 

I know what does me being an unwind have to do with anything if I'm going to die soon right?

Wrong. I'm running away tonight.

Lyn finished her diary entry with a sigh. She wasn't going to die she knew that. Because tonight was the last, the final straw! Tieing her hair back into a tight braid Lyn changed out of her middle school uniform into a black sweater tank top and pants. Complete with fingerless gloves and boots. The girl grabbed a backpack full of esstentials to keep her alive and at least in a somewhat good state before she could find someone to sue her parents with.

A food cube; A device that inside held any and all foods. Every other thing in her 'parents' fridge went in there.

A scarf and a hat. To disguise herself.

And other esstentials needed. What left her to wonder was a picture. Of her and her family at their reunion when she was seven. Her parents had loved their little devil of a child. Lyn was a trickster but she wasn't all bad.

Thats why she was leaving. She considered it commiting suicide if you let yourself be killed in a way that can be seen as just another braindead patient. She learned things from reading texts about history.

It was horrible.

She did infact see Legionaire's patrolling around her neighborehood. A small teenager like her wouldn't stand a single chance against a bunch of others impowered and could kill her if they wanted to.

Climbing out the window she spotted someone point down to her house. Not at her. She was conceiled perfectly. Swinging on her arms she pulled herself into the large oak tree that was next to her house for years. The branchs tickled her making her almost giggle but kept it down. They seemed to welcome the person who would climb them as a young child always needing to laugh and seemingly brighten up the scenary. Now the branchs seemed like hands protecting her from veiwing anything bad. Or anything bad veiwing her.

She nestled deeper into the branchs which due to a breeze made it seem like the branchs were just moving due to wind. The person that was watching her was obviously Legion. The people as she now noticed another one fly down glanced around. One a Coluan boy glanced at the tree but shrugged it off.

Lyn was concieled. Now she knew she would be safe with the Legion but she wanted revenge for what was done to her. The emotional truama would haunt her forever even if she was hacked apart.

She hid there until morning. She made the mistake of climbing down the tree with an armed force of Juvey Cops forcing her into their cop car. She cried.

She knew she was done for if they unwound here. She cried for the life she would never live to its fullest. She cried for her baby sister who would miss her so.

She cried for the fact she could never be as brave as the legendary Akron AWOL from so many years ago.

_XXXXXX_-X_X_X_-X

When they arrived at the Harvest Camp she was forced to the welcome center. She knew that her time there would be short. Her eyes would go for quite a bit.

If the Legion found out would they save her? She hoped so. After filling it out she was brought to the room where she would share with other girls like her until she was scheduled to be unwound.

A girl with a limp a deaf girl a mute girl and herself made up this pack. Along with ten others.

The girl with the limp was named Serena. She said her parents wanted to unwind her because she had a gift. She had a power to use people as her puppets. The mute was an asian girl named Rukia who would always use notes to get her point across. She was unsure if she had powers. The deaf girl was Maria who had no powers except of annoyence.

Lyn herself knew she wasn't special. Except for her freaky eyes she couldn't have any superpowers.

In the mess hall that night she met a boy. A Fallian boy sitting next to Serena's blood brother who was being tithed (sacrificed via unwinding) named Derek. He was blind in one eye. Hunter said he never did anything during the move to Earth so his parents set him up. They made him come up with a last name for him because Fallians traditionally had no last names. He came up with Hunter Fross and they rolled with it putting it on his unwinding papers.

They shared stories at their table secluded from the staff. Lyn found Hunter cute. But alas she knew that if they did have romance they would be hacked up as soon as the first kiss was planted.

Rukia comforted Lyn during the night when she cried herself to sleep. The girls had only been together for a day but they felt a kindred spirit among each other.

Their fates could be changed. Unwinding usually was Illegal.

The next day they came for one of the other ten girls who had went kicking and screaming. The others saluted her and when they were out of sight Lyn and co. snuck out of their room to get a glimpse.

Saluting the crying and screaming girl one last time as she went through the doors never to be seen again.

Going back to their room they all cried. It truly was Hell disguised as Heaven. Serena was forbidded to see her tithe brother who hated being a tithe. He had a knack for hitting people. However they would not mark the tithe boys days down like they did with the others.

Never the less they were terrified. In a blink of an eye any one of them could be next.

This was the horrors of Pine Forest Harvest Camp.


End file.
